Spanish Lessons
by Yoha2405
Summary: How far are Carter and Rosie willing to go to reach one another? Will boundaries be their downfall? Or, will those boundaries give the girls the strength to fight for love? Rosie/Carter RE-UPLOAD***
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Princess Protection Program or any of the characters in the movie. This story is purely for recreational purposes and I don't pretend to make a 'profit' out of this. _

_A/N: After many requests, I finally decided to upload this story again. Except this time everything has been re-edited and the story itself is now complete. That's right complete. Things are essentially the same, so I hope you enjoy it just as much as the first time around. Since, I have been working with my story 'Take You There', this story will be updated every other day until I am done with that story. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!_

* * *

Princess. _Rosie_. Poised. _Rosie. _Perfect. _Rosie._

Carter lay on her bed deep in thought. She stared at the ceiling as her mind wandered off. Behind her eyes she could see images of a beautiful girl with pale skin adorned by freckles; rosy lips and flowing brown locks that framed her face. She smiled nostalgically with thoughts of the girl's hair covered in copious amounts of frozen yogurt. Her eyes drifted towards the right side of her bedroom. Her smile grew in size when she spotted Rosie peacefully sleeping.

It had been nearly a month since Rosie had returned to Louisiana from her hometown of Costa Luna. Her mother, Sofia, had agreed albeit reluctantly to let her spend several months with Carter as a vacation. It had taken plenty of time getting on her good side for the girls to eventually convince her.

Carter sat in bed groaning while her muscles burned as she stretched what little drowsiness she had away. She looked Rosie's way again and smiled when she heard the girl mumbling in her sleep. It wasn't anything coherent, but Carter's chest filled with warmth at the adorableness of it.

She walked over to her sleeping friend slowly to ensure that she wasn't having a nightmare.

She sat down gently beside Rosie and observed the girl's face. There was no sign of distress; usually Rosie's forehead would wrinkle and her chin would quiver when she was having a nightmare. Carter was glad to see that her friend was sleeping peacefully. She brushed the girl's hair lightly behind her ear in attempts to see her face better.

Carter sighed deeply and bit her lip sadly. _Is this all we'll ever be? _She wondered to herself as she looked at her friend lovingly. She rolled her eyes and mocked herself because of how 'cliché' their situation was. And in reality it was slightly cliché, because Carter was so in love with Rosie, her fear blinded her to the fact that her best friend was in fact in love with her in return. She believed there was no way that a royal princess could ever develop feelings for someone who sold bait with her father for a living. It wasn't that she believed Rosie was shallow enough to fall for someone's social status as opposed to their personality, but the fact that Carter herself didn't see herself worthy of such feelings from Rosie.

"Holy shit!" Carter was startled by sparking brown eyes looking back at her. She bounced off the bed in a hurry and stood by the bed with wide eyes. She could feel her cheeks heat up with embarrassment; she hadn't meant for Rosie to catch her staring at her.

"You really must do something about your foul language, Carter." Rosie teased the blushing girl with a grin. "I didn't mean to startle you." Carter shrugged sheepishly and held her breath when she felt her friends arms wrapped around her in a tight hug. "Are you having trouble sleeping?" Rosie asked concerned.

"I-I no, I'm not having trouble sleeping." Carter stumbled with her words as she scratched her head nervously. Rosie pulled away from their long embrace and smiled, happy to know that her friend was okay.

"Are you sure?" Rosie asked for reassurance. Carter nodded and pointed towards her mouth as she grinned to show the girl that she was in fact fine.

"Yeah, positive." Carter replied. She hoped internally that her friend wasn't questioning her reasoning for sitting by her instead of being in bed. Unbeknownst to Carter, Rosie was busy scheming. She was very calculated when it came to getting her way and at the moment she wanted to sleep beside Carter. _If only to make her feel better; _she told herself.

"Well then, it seems that I'm not able to sleep." Rosie said.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. I suck." She said softly. Rosie scoffed and placed a gentle hand on Carter's cheek. Once she had the taller girl's attention she shook her head.

"You don't suck. That was simply my way of suggesting my best friend sleep with me tonight." Carter nodded and gulped when her mind drifted to fantasies of Rosie in bed with her. She scolded herself for thinking so crudely. "Well?" Rosie asked expectantly.

"You know I can't deny you anything, Princess." Carter said with a smile. Rosie lowered her head slightly at hearing the term of endearment. Yes, many people called her 'Princess', but it was only when Carter referred to her in such a way, that her heart did somersaults and she felt those metaphorical butterflies in her stomach.

Both girls turned around to face Rosie's bed. Rosie motioned Carter to lay down first. She didn't hesitate in complying; she really didn't know how to deny her anything. Rosie smiled and crawled onto the small bed beside her best friend. She rested her head on Carter's chest as their legs tangled on their own accord. Rosie sighed contently while draping her arm around Carter's slim waist. Carter breathed in deeply and placed a gentle kiss to her friend's head.

"Goodnight Rosie." Carter whispered.

"Goodnight Carter." Rosie replied; her smile was so big it hurt.

Carter smiled when she felt her friend's smile against her chest. It warmed her to know that Rosie was happy with her; even if just as friends. She much preferred being her friend than nothing at all and that was one of the main reasons she never opened herself up about her feelings; that and the fact that Rosie lived in Costa Luna. Carter really believed that a 'bait girl' had nothing no place being with a Princess soon to become Queen.

Carter reached for Rosie's hand and gently rubbed her palm before intertwining their fingers. She smiled when she felt Rosie snuggle closer to her and her warm breath against her neck. Carter lay silently as she soaked in the wonderful feeling while goose bumps crawled all over her skin. It wouldn't be long before the girl was finally able to reach her state of drowsiness again. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard low mumbles from her friend. Carter looked down worriedly and waited a moment in attempts to hear what she was saying.

"_Abrazame fuerte._" Carter blinked several times as she tried to decipher what Rosie had just said. She was positive that it wasn't English so she assumed it was Rosie's native tongue, Spanish. She looked around her room as she thought about her Spanish classes at school, but nothing seemed to ring a bell. She felt the urge to wake the girl and ask her what she'd meant with those words, but Rosie looked too peaceful; it seemed mean to wake her because of her curiousness. Carter sighed and closed her eyes again as she attempted to sleep. She would ask the girl in the morning. And so she pulled the girl in her arms closer and held her tight; it's all she ever wants to do anyway.

* * *

Rosie blinked as she woke up from the best sleep she'd had in a while. She rubbed her eyes as she attempted to stand up. She felt strong arms holding her back. Carter was sound asleep with her arms still wrapped tightly around the girl. Rosie smiled and gently maneuvered her way out of the horizontal bear hug. Carter grumbled lowly and Rosie's smile widened. She glanced over to the alarm clock beside her bed and saw that it was half past eleven. Carter had mentioned needing to wake up at nine; they had clearly overslept, so Rosie decided that she'd wake her friend up.

She raised her hand to her friend's hair and revealed her face. Rosie bit her lip as she observed the way her hair fell back into place like a curtain and covered her chocolate covered eyes that were closed almost carelessly, she looked so relaxed. Rosie's heart skipped a beat as she slowly traced the contours of Carter's face with her fingertips. She leaned forward hesitantly and placed a small kiss on the girls' nose as she lingered longer than friends were supposed to. Carter stirred slightly as she stretched. Rosie exhaled a breath of relief. _What would she think of me kissing her nose while she sleeps?_

"Carter, wake up." Rosie decided she'd go with a direct approach to waking the girl, but it was no good. Carter lay there listlessly as she rested. Rosie smiled and placed a small kiss to the girl's ear as she whispered _wake up_ again; still no response from the taller girl.

Rosie decided to wait another ten minutes before attempting to wake her friend again. As she lay there in bed, she thought of many things while her eyes wandered. She thought about things like her country Costa Luna, her soon to be title as Queen, her mother, but most of all, Rosie worried about how everyone would react to having a homosexual leader. Had Rosie's father still been alive, she'd have felt more at ease with the idea, but that wasn't the case. Rosie feared what her mother was capable of doing; she had made it known more than once that she disapproved of my 'homosexual tendencies' as she so graciously put it. Somehow Rosie's thought's always ended up in the same place. They ended up with her best friend Carter.

She sighed deeply as she stole a glance at Carter. She didn't understand how people could believe that her feelings for such an amazing person would just disappear. She couldn't begin to comprehend why they'd think it was just a silly infatuation; teenage drama and rebellion. Rosie shook her head disapprovingly and continued to look at Carter. She subconsciously licked her lips as her eyes landed on Carter's perfectly shaped lips; Those luscious lips that just made her want to _fucking_... Rosie stopped her train of thought as it wasn't adequate princess behavior to fantasize with your best friend's lips, no matter how pink and taunting they may be. Rosie chuckled softly as she stopped her mind from drifting yet again. She was being silly, she told herself. What was even sillier was the idea that she had in that moment. Carter seemed to be a deep enough sleeper for Rosie to pull it off. Rosie nodded as she thought of ways to deny anything if Carter were to wake up; she could just chalk it up to the girl dreaming if all came to worse.

Rosie braced herself with a deep breath and propped herself up on an elbow. She caressed Carter's face sweetly as her heart raced and nervousness washed over her. However, she wasn't deterred. If anything, that bubbly feeling in the pit of her stomach and the goose bumps on her skin served as encouragement. Rosie licked her lips one more time as she shimmied closer to her friend and her lips hovered over Carter's. She could feel the air grow tense and thick with anticipation as she pressed her lips firmly against the taller girls'.

Carter breathed in deeply the moment she felt a pressure against her lips. _I am dreaming?_ She asked herself the question several times more as she felt what would appear to be someone's warm breath blow softly on her lips as they pulled away. Rosie licked her lips as she separated herself from Carter's sweet lips. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. Could she be any creepier? That was Rosie's final thought before her eyes widened in shock at the mention of her name.

"Rosie?"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry in advanced for any mistakes. This is the unbeta'd version, so any mistakes are purely mine and will be fixed in a timely fashion. Enjoy!_

* * *

"_Rosie?"_

Carter rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed confusedly. She raised her fingers to her lips as she wondered what had just happened. She was certain that she felt a pair of soft lips against her own. She looked to her side and found Rosie sleeping soundly. She sighed softly and chuckled as she chalked up her confusion to a dream. It wouldn't have been the first time she dreamt of her friend.

She stretched her muscles and smiled at the feeling of being completely relaxed. She always slept the best when she was with Rosie. She attempted crawling over Rosie's sleeping frame slowly to avoid waking her up. Carter, however, had a tendency of being clumsy and failed her landing when she hopped off the bed. She groaned lowly as she held onto her sore foot while sitting on the wooden floor. She hissed every so often as she tried to soothe the small ache. Once she was sure enough that she could walk again without feeling pain, she shot right back up.

Carter was intrigued by the sight of Rosie mumbling in her sleep again. She didn't understand what the girl was saying just like the previous night, but Carter enjoyed hearing those words spill from lips.

"_Bésame._" _*Kiss me.* _Rosie said breathily. It was barely a whisper but Carter had heard them regardless. She watched in silence as she attempted to understand what the girl was saying. She had no such luck as usual. Carter took a mental note to pay more attention during Spanish classes; Rosie's sleep talking was becoming more frequent and maybe if she knew the basics then she would understand what the girl was saying.

Carter was about to turn and reach for her towel and head to the bathroom, but she was stopped by her curiosity when she heard a small whimper. She bit her lip softly when she saw a flushed Rosie with parted lips. She knew that at that point she'd been staring for long enough to be considered a creep, but the sight in front of her had her firmly planted in place.

Rosie's eyes were closed as her brows furrowed and she moaned softly. Carter's eyes widened comically as she licked her lips. She thought for a moment that she hadn't ever woken up and she was still dreaming, but she was made sure that she was awake when she pinched her arm. She would have whined about the sharp pinch if she hadn't been distracted by Rosie's pouty lips and the small breathy sounds that came from them.

Rosie's right hand gripped the bed sheets tightly as her left hand made a slow trail from her thigh to her toned stomach. Carter licked her lips yet again as she pieced together exactly what was happening as that oh so _naughty _and _daring _hand traced figures on the exposed skin of her stomach. Rosie's hand slowly inched upwards until her pajama top rested barely by the underside of her breasts.

"_Tócame_." *_Touch me* _

Carter's eyes felt heavy with the weight of her growing desire. There was something about the sight of the princess being so uninhibited that drove her insane with want. She was almost positive that the girl was having some kind of an erotic dream. Carter held back a whimper of her own when she saw lithe fingers moved down towards the waistband of the pajama bottoms Rosie wore. Carter fought to keep her eyes open under the intensity of what was happening in her presence. In her mind she will that hand to reach under the pajama, but stopped herself from going too far in her fantasy. She felt a jolt of electricity run throughout her body; from her head to the very tips of her toes as Rosie raked her nails slowly against her silky skin. She was sure that she was blushing and bit her lip expectantly each time the princess' fingers inched toward her pajama bottoms with little whimpers and moans.

Carter shook her head as she attempted to snap out of her Rosie induced coma. She wasn't expecting to be knocked right back into it when Rosie bit her lip as she inhaled sharply. "_Oh Dios, Carter." _

What?

"What?" Carter voiced her thoughts as her mind raced and questions floated around her head. Despite having decided to leave just moments ago, she was glued to her spot again as she waited for Rosie's next move.

Was she really dreaming about her?

Carter sighed when her friend turned over in bed and the sleep talking stopped. She took deep breaths to calm her rapid beating heart as she attempted to gain control of her legs again. She groaned once she moved from her spot when she felt the warm wetness between her legs. She shook her head with a chuckle.

"I'm going to hell." She muttered. She took one last glance at the sleeping princess before moving around to collect some clothes and a towel to take with her to the bathroom. She definitely needed a shower after what she'd just witnessed. She wondered whether or not Rosie would recall anything that had happened and thought to possibly ask the girl. She decided that didn't want to make Rosie uncomfortable and bring it up so frankly, so she continued to think of ways to address it. And then Carter thought about one of the key points –Spanish- . She recalled the words that Rosie said and took a note in her head to write them down somewhere as best she could.

_Wouldn't it be weird to just ask what they mean? _

_What if she asks where I heard them?_

Carter thought as she came up with an idea immediately after. Instead of randomly bringing up the words, she would ask Rosie to give her Spanish lessons. She 'd benefit by learning the language eventually and subtlety finding out what those words mean to her. Carter knew she could just google the words if she wanted to, but she felt her idea was the best way because she was sure Rosie would be an excellent teacher.

-X-

Rosie smiled mischievously as she heard the door close behind Carter. She sat up and buried her face in her hands atop her propped up knees. She squealed as she let out what little adrenaline rush she felt from teasing Carter. The moment her name had fallen from Carter's lips, Rosie thought she'd been caught. She'd quickly laid back down and pretended to be asleep in hopes that Carter wouldn't call her out on the kiss. Rosie couldn't particularly point out why she'd chosen to tease Carter with her words and earlier actions, but she knew that she didn't regret it.

Rosie bit her lip as she contemplated what her mother would say if she knew what her daughter was up to. She would probably, _no_, she _wouldn't _be accepting of any of it. She rolled her eyes as she imagined her mother bickering about princes and royalty amongst other things Rosie saw as unimportant. She wondered why her mother always trivialized her feelings and chalked them up to teenage fantasy. Rosie couldn't stand it anymore; every time she was near Carter Mason her heart soared out of her chest and stopped with every passing second. She'd never experienced such feelings of desire, lust, need, connection towards another human being. It was slightly transcendental, she thought, the way her body and soul belong to Carter without her being aware of it. Rosie's heart was constantly playing a tug of war with her mind and emotions; she just wanted to let go and fall into the arms of the beautiful girl she loved so much.

If Rosie were asked when she started feeling such a way, she'd probably tell you that it started the very first day she saw Carter even though she wasn't a believer of love at first sight. She was sitting by the window in Carter's room as she gazed at the lake and the way the sun bounced off of it. She used the view as a distraction from her thoughts of what had happened back in Costa Luna. She was worried and simply devastated to have been taken away from her country and her mother, regardless if it was for her wellbeing or not. She rested her head against the window with a deep sigh as she contemplated between staying with Major Mason as she was instructed and running away.

At some point Rosie had resigned herself to stay put and that was when she was welcomed with Carter's presence; such a powerful one at that. Rosie saw the confusion on her face the moment their eyes met for the first time. She wasn't hospitable in the slightest, but Rosie could tell they would eventually get along.

They did; they started getting along wonderfully and Rosie's school girl crush started deepening into much more confusing feelings. After Carter had risked herself so selflessly for her wellbeing something had ignited within Rosie. At first she was filled with an amazing amount of adoration for the girl, she swooned because she was just so chivalrous; she was absolutely terrified at the thought of losing Carter because she deemed Rosie worthy of her protection and then she felt angry; so very upset because it was as if Carter had open the floodgates to her heart and she'd never felt so cared for in her entire life. They'd cried in each other's arms and Rosie held onto her tighter and longer than she probably should have. She relished the feeling of Carter's strong arms around her; her nose pressed softy against Rosie's neck as they sobbed out of happiness that they were okay.

But, then again, maybe Rosie would tell you that it wasn't love at first sight. She'd tell you that the first couple of days she'd spent with Carter were anything but pleasant and nice. They'd argued several times, Carter wanted nothing to do with her because in some way Rosie had made memories of her mother resurface. That was all until their hands brushed for the first time, their eyes met for a moment and neither girls spoke a word; it wasn't until they had their first real conversation, or the time they stayed up all night wrapped up in a blanket together as they sat on the swing outside, that Rosie started seeing the girl in another light. Maybe it was those other nights they spent on the phone when Rosie was home in Costa Luna. And then sometimes, most of the times Rosie felt as if it was something ongoing. She could never really pin point exactly when she'd developed feelings for Carter because it was something that grew daily and she fell in love a little bit more every day. She nodded as she thought; _it's hard to tell when it started and it's even harder to tell if it will ever end. _

She smiled and lifters her fingers to her lips as she remembered the feeling of having Carter's soft lips beneath her own. The memory helped solidify Rosie's plan to continue teasing her friend. In hindsight, she thought, it wasn't the best of plans and it made absolutely no sense, but she figured Carter didn't know Spanish and she had nothing to lose.

Part of her 'plan' was to pour her feelings out to Carter. She'd been pretending to be sleeping on several occasions as she spoke words in Spanish; it was her way of expressing her feelings for the girl. Silly as it seemed, Rosie felt as though she would have spontaneously combusted had she never said a word about her feelings. It hurt Rosie to think that she wasn't brave enough to just admit them aloud for Carter to hear, but she got close enough to doing so her way.

She giggled shyly as she realized that she may have overdone it during her last attempts, but in a way she wanted to show Carter how much she needed her touch. It was so sensual; her dreams took her to a magical place where all Rosie saw, felt and _tasted _was Carter. Rosie wanted to express that to her somehow and have her caress her, whisper tender words in her ear as she made her dreams come true. Rosie exhaled a breath and fanned her face with her hand as she felt herself getting heated.

"Hey." She was startled by Carter's voice and stoop up quickly from bed with a smile.

"Hey." Rosie responded shyly. She didn't know what to say after she'd just been thinking such sexual things about her friend. She felt more at ease when she caught sight of Carter's rosy cheeks and the way she'd look around the room to avoid eye contact.

"So…" Carter started as she circled around Rosie. "How did you sleep last night?"

Rosie tried her hardest to avoid blushing, but there was no way to hide it.

"I slept very well. I will go and prepare myself for the day now." Rosie said quickly. Carter narrowed her eyes slightly and giggled at her friends antics; she was always so prim and proper.

"Rosie." Rosie felt a pair of familiar hands hold onto her arm softly to keep her from leaving. Carter looked at her expectantly and averted her gaze a couple of times before continuing. "I wanna ask you something before you go." Rosie nodded with a gulp as she hopped they weren't about to talk about her earlier display. "Can you do me a favor?"

Rosie smiled warmly; she would do anything for the girl. "Yes of course Carter. What is this favor that you need?"

"I um…" Carter paused as she stumbled with her words, Rosie's smile widened at the adorableness. "Do you think maybe you… maybe you could…" Rosie giggled and held both of Carter's hands in her own. She squeezed them reassuringly and gently stroked the back of her hands with her thumbs.

"Carter, I would do anything for you." She replied softly. Carter smiled and nodded. "Please tell me what you need."

"Will you teach me how to speak Spanish?" It was barely a murmur. Rosie raised an eyebrow at her friend questioningly and urged her to repeat her question. Once Carter did, however, she worried that she'd been caught. _Why does she suddenly want to learn Spanish_? Carter noticed the worry on Rosie's face; she didn't want to mess things up because of her request so she went on to explain her reasoning falsely. "It's just that I like someone in school who knows Spanish and I want to be able to speak with them." It wasn't entirely false.

Rosie's heart dropped the moment she heard Carter. She felt her lips begin to quiver and fought hard to avoid frowning and giving away her sadness. She bit her lip and nodded with understanding even though she felt as if her chest was about to cave in. It was a horrible feeling, but Rosie wanted to be a good friend so she continued the conversation.

"Do I know this person?" She asked curiously. Her eyes were fixed on a sock thrown across the room as she thought about whom Carter's crush could be. _Donnie? Ed?_ Rosie stopped herself from cringing at the thought of Carter with either of the boys.

"Nope." Carter answered precariously. She wasn't expecting Rosie to ask who she was talking about.

Rosie nodded dejectedly and plastered the best smile she could considering the news she'd just been given. Her priority was to find out who had maneuvered their way into Carter's heart and not crying about it.

"Okay Carter. I will on one condition." Carter smiled and nodded. "You show me who this person you like is." Rosie didn't wait for a response; she smiled and promptly walked out of the room leaving a wide eyed and bewildered Carter behind.

"Damn it; I shouldn't have made that stupid excuse up." Carter muttered as she crossed her arms deep in thought. She paced her room as she thought of a way to get out of 'showing' Rosie her secret crush. "She doesn't even know I'm gay!" She said exasperatedly. Carter sighed and rubbed her head. She had some thinking to do.

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone! Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and all that jazz. Sorry for the absence but holidays were pretty busy this year. Thanks for everybody's who's following this story. I can assure you that there will be updates for this every other day if not every day. Thank you for the reviews, they're always so wonderful._

_I just wanted to point something out that I noticed might not make sense during the next chapter. Rosie is on a vacation from being a Princess, so she's back at the Mason's _and _going to school with Carter for the time being. Just something for you guys to keep in mind. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_Fufu TheFallenAngel: Thank you for reading the first time round and this time too. I'm so happy you like this so far. Let me know what you think about this chapter. _

_Musicfutbolfan6: Hey! Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter too. :)_

_DapperJustin: Finally an update, huh? Lol. Sorry it took so long. :)_

_Fcwolfg: Yay! Spanish Lessons is back! That's how I feel too, haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

_Tatimac: Yeah, I remember leaving you all hanging the first time. Sorry about that. It won't happen again though. Thanks for reading. _

_Randomreader: Thank you! I wouldn't call myself a genius, but I really appreciate the input. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last. :)_

_Dream2b428: Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Looking forward to your input on this one. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Guest: I hope it's better than the first time around. Thanks for the review. :)_

_Thanks to everyone following, favoriting and reading this story. You guys are the reason I've uploaded this story again. _


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know about this Carter. What will I get for doing this?"

Carter had been speaking to Brooke for a while. They headed towards the gym where Carter was to meet Ed. Carter had asked a favor of Brooke, but the girl was hesitant to accept without the promise of something in exchange.

"Why can't you just do a good deed for once? Do you really need me to give you anything for doing something so simple?" Carter asked frustrated. She had asked the girl to send some small texts to her at specific times of the day when she was sure that Rosie would be around. It was all a part of Carter's way to simulate that there was indeed someone who she had a crush on in school.

"You and I both know there is only one thing that I want from you." Brooke said slyly as she stepped closer to Carter.

"Brooke." Carter said with a groan. She was well aware that Brooke felt some sort of attraction towards her. She'd always propositioned herself to Carter in many ways, but she was always rejected.

"Don't you want Rosie to believe you?" Brooke said with a smirk. Carter sighed and nodded softly. As she thought about it for a moment she came to the conclusion that she might as well use Brooke's feelings for her for her own personal gain.

"Alright. One kiss, that's all." Brooke squealed happily and bounced towards Carter before she pulled her into the nearby janitor's closet.

Carter was caught by surprise when she was pushed against the closet door and Brooke kissed her roughly. Carter groaned as she pushed the girl off of her slightly so the pressure of her lips wasn't as much. Brooke smiled as tangled her hand in Carter's hair, but the moment was short lived because Carter pulled away after a mere ten seconds.

"Hey!" Brooke whined. She'd just begun to enjoy herself. Carter wiped the corners of her mouth as she rolled her eyes. She was glad she'd never have to kiss the girl again.

"I said a kiss, not some make out fiasco." Carter said as she crossed her arms against her chest. Brooke scoffed and shrugged with a pleased look on her face.

"You must really be into Rosie." She said pointedly. "I might be a little jealous."

"Will you lower your voice? Nobody knows Rosie's not my cousin, remember?" Carter responded sharply; the last thing she needed was someone finding out. There were only a few people that knew who Rosie really was and she didn't appreciate Brooke risking it.

"Lower your voice, wah wah." Brooke mocked as she looked at the wall in front of her. Carter shook her head with pursed lips. _Such an idiot._

"You got what you wanted. So, do we have a deal?"

"Yeah." She said with a blush as she gazed at Carter; her voice taking on a flirtatious tone. "Do you want to seal it with another kiss?"

"I think I had enough of that for a lifetime." Carter said with a chuckle. Brooke scoffed and shrugged her shoulder to feign nonchalance. She reached for Carter's hand, but the girl was hesitant to allow anymore contact between them. "Chill out. I'm just giving you my number." Carter sighed in response as Brooke pulled out a pen from her pocket and wrote on her hand. "You're going to need it if you want to do this Spanish thing, right?" She smiled triumphantly as she observed the heart she scribbled next to her number on Carter's palm. "Great. See you around sexy." With a grin and a wink Brooke was out of the closet.

Carter rubbed her forehead to alleviate some of the pain from an oncoming headache. She had a feeling that making a deal with Brooke would eventually come back to bite her in the ass, but she was desperate and she didn't know who else to ask; Ed wasn't fond of the idea so he'd opted out. She clicked her tongue against her teeth as she remembered that the boy was waiting for her in the gym.

Carter sprinted out of the closet and towards the gym. Once she'd gotten there and pushed the doors open she saw Ed dribbling a basketball around. She smiled while turning around to place her backpack on the nearby bleachers.

"Hey! Think fast." Carter was quick to turn back around at the sound of Ed's voice. She raised her hands in time to catch the ball that he'd thrown her way. He approached her with a lazy grin on his lips and they shook hands like a couple of kids. "How'd things go with Brooke?"

"What do you mean?" Carter asked in return. She bounced the ball between her hands playfully as Ed bounced around.

"I mean…" He said slowly as he stopped bouncing and focused on Carter's dribbling. She was moving around the court attempting to get past his huge frame and towards the hoop. "How…" He continued speaking in a broken sentence as his eyes narrowed. He focused on Carter's face even though his body was in position to defend and stop the girl from making any shots. His attention was actually on Carter's moves as opposed to her face even if it was what he was looking at. "…did your conversation…"

"Go!" Carter said loudly finishing the sentence for him. It was her way of distracting him and it'd worked. She faked a move to the right which threw Ed off. She smirked and dribbled her way to the hoop and squared up; it was nothing but net after that.

"That was cheating!" Ed whined as he approached the girl.

"It was not. You were taking so long to finish what you were saying; I was just helping." Carter smirked and reached up to pat the boy on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and ran towards the ball. Once in his hands, he made a show of some dribbles until he ran towards the basket and threw the ball down into it with a jump.

"And that my friend is what would have happened if you wouldn't have cheated." He said smugly. They both knew there was no way Carter could ever dunk the ball with her height – perhaps on a ladder -. Ed grabbed the ball again and passed it to Carter. "But seriously, how did it go? You only ever wanna shoot some hoops whenever you're stressed."

Ed's voice took on a more concerned tone; a tone that Carter instantly recognized. It was the same tone that he'd used the day after her mother had passed away. Ed had gone over to Carter's house to pay his respects, but the girl had shut down completely. He had said 'sorry' and hugged her briefly even though she didn't respond; he left immediately after. When Carter had thought she wouldn't see they boy anytime soon, he'd returned with a basketball in hand. He threw it at her face and Carter had scowled irritated because she'd failed to 'think fast'. He grinned in response which caused her irritation to grow and she'd taken the ball in hand as she chased him all the way to an abandoned basketball court where he'd led them.

"I'm fine, Ed. Don't worry. I just needed that favor from Brooke is all." Carter smiled reassuringly as she took another shot towards the hoop and made it. She wasn't always good at the game, she thought as she remembered the rest of that day when she'd followed Ed. She'd dropped the ball in her hands and glared at Ed sharply. He wasn't fazed by the girl's look. He had smiled warmly and without a word they'd started playing.

Carter was terrible at first, but as days passed and they'd continue to play together, her basketball skills had improved just as much as her coping skills had. She'd started speaking to the boy whenever they played; a couple of words every time, until she was finally good at the game and her losing her mother didn't hurt so badly. She still missed her mother dearly, but thanks to the game she was able to blow away steam; all thanks to Ed and a basketball to the face.

"A favor from the devil? That's bold of you." Ed squeaked.

"You can be such a princess sometimes." Carter joked as she circled around his tall frame.

"I take offense to that." He puffed his chest out to disprove Carter's tease. "I just think Brooke is sketchy."

"She definitely is, but _you _didn't want to get involved." He nodded and bounced his head from shoulder to shoulder with understanding. "She's the only other person in school that knows the truth about Rosie _and _Spanish well enough. I need her help."

"You're so whipped." Ed teased.

"I am not!"

"Rosie says you have to 'show her your crush' and you're freaking out as you find ways to do it." Ed made a whipping sound. "Whipped."

"Yeah, yeah."

They'd stayed another thirty minutes in the gym; it helped Carter collect her thoughts. When she decided that it was enough for the day they headed for the cafeteria. As they made their way inside Ed nudged her with his elbow. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered about Carter's deal with Brooke. She nodded in response and smiled his way to reassure him.

Carter's smile was still present when she spotted Rosie sitting by herself with a lunch tray in front of her. She bit her lip as she attempted to keep her thoughts in check after seeing what the girl was wearing; Rosie wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue top with a vest and a pair of matching converse. She still hadn't gotten used to seeing the princess in such casual clothing.

"Hey Rosie." Ed said with a grin as he sat next to Rosie. Carter took in a discreet breath as big brown eyes stared back at her while she sat across from her. "Haven't seen you all day."

"Well, I should say the same about Carter." Rosie said expectantly. She'd been waiting for Carter to clear things up with her, but she hadn't been able to find her all day.

"Oh, I uh- I was…" Carter stumbled with her words as she looked for what to say. She wasn't about to tell her about Brooke, that much was for sure.

"She was with me." Ed cut in. _I love this guy._ Carter smiled and nodded purposefully. "We were shooting some hoops and kind of lost track of time. Right, Carter?"

Rosie turned her attention to Carter as she waited for an answer. " Yeah, shooting hoops." Carter smiled nervously and shrugged at her friend. Rosie stared on in silence for a moment until she sighed lovingly and caved in. She focused on Ed and asked him the rules of basketball and when he could train her in the sport; she wanted to be able to play with Carter someday. Carter took the opportunity to save Brooke's phone number and text her. She needed a reply from Brooke so she could show it to Rosie.

It only took a matter of seconds before she'd gotten a reply. Both Rosie and Ed had stopped talking. Ed was quiet as he played along and pretended to be interested in who'd texted Carter and Rosie was genuinely curious. _It's now or never._ Carter thought.

"Hey Rosie, remember you asked me to show you the person we talked about yesterday?" Rosie nodded intrigued.

"Yes, I remember. I thought you had forgotten."

"See, the thing is I don't really know who that person is." Rosie raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What do you mean, Carter?"

"I haven't met them yet."

"How do you like this person if you do not know them, Carter. I do not like the sound of this." Rosie said concerned as she attempted to hide her jealousy.

"All I know is that _she_ has my number and sends me sweet messages, some of them in Spanish." Carter looked at her friend with attention as she waited for an outburst. She'd just told the girl that it was another _girl_ who she was interested in. She was worried that Rosie would change once she knew that she was gay. However, she seemed okay with it so far. "Look." Carter passed Rosie her cellphone to let her read the text. Carter's eyebrows furrowed with confusion as she saw the girl's face take on sadness. _Why would this make her sad?_ She shook her head slightly to stop thinking of the possibility that her friend was jealous. "What does it say?"

"It says that you're beautiful and s-she wants to k-know if you want to go out with her." Rosie looked at Carter. Their eyes locked as they both searched for similar things in one another's eyes. "Are you really attracted to girls?" Her eyes drifted to Ed before returning to Carter. She didn't know if the boy knew about it already, she could only assume he was because Carter was so comfortable about speaking of it in front of him.

"Yes. If you…" Carter sighed deeply with a pause. She licked her lips as she prepared to lose her friend. "I understand if you don't want to speak to me anymore." To her surprise, Rosie's hand was over hers immediately after the words had spilled from her mouth. She smiled warmly at the taller girl and squeezed her hand tenderly. "You aren't mad?"

"Oh Carter." Rosie said softly. Carter bit her lip as she swooned; she loved the way Rosie was looking at her and she was relieved to see the softness in her eyes. "I am glad you trust me enough to tell me this." Carter nodded as the girl squeezed her hand one last time before she stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked confused as Rosie's face was laced with mischief. The girl smirked and lowered herself enough to whisper in Carter's ear.

"I need to prepare some things for your Spanish lesson tonight at six." Carter gulped audibly when she felt soft pink lips graze her ear. "Don't be late. Wouldn't want _la maestra_ to be upset and have to _discipline_ you." Carter nodded one more time as Rosie waved goodbye with a wink. Carter's eyes followed the way her hips swayed with each step she took until she was no longer visible. She licked her lips and blinked owlishly. _Fuck._ She wondered what Rosie had in store for her as she looked at an equally wide-eyed Ed.

"Dude." Carter inhaled deeply as she replied.

"Dude."

* * *

_A/N: Another short chapter. They get longer the further we get into the story. Sorry for any mistakes you may have seen, they were all mine and will be fixed soon. I'll be updating another chapter today if all goes according to plan and replying to your reviews then. Thanks for reading and reviewing. All of you guys are freaking awesome! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Rosie stared out of the school bus window as she impatiently waited to arrive home. She was going through the short conversation she'd had with Carter at school. She recalled when she'd first arrived just how infatuated Carter was with Donny, so she was surprised when she'd confessed that she was interested in a girl. Rosie was happy about the fact that Carter was interested in girls, but she was sad that there was a _possibility_ that her friend cared for some random girl she didn't even know.

_Possibility; _that was the word that played over and over in Rosie's mind. She glanced behind her to look at Carter who was sitting next to a boy she recognized from their math class. Rosie raised her eyebrow when she saw Carter pass a note to Ed. They'd been passing notes for the entirety of the ride or at least every time she looked over she'd see them do so. That was why Rosie knew something was off. The way Carter smiled nervously at her whenever she'd noticed that she was caught passing Ed those small pieces of paper was enough indication that she was hiding something.

Rosie knew Carter well enough to know when she was plotting things and she was almost positive that she didn't really have a crush on someone at school. She didn't know what to think and who her real crush might have been, but a school crush was out of the picture. It wasn't long before the bus had come to a stop and they'd arrived home.

Carter was quick to run off towards the bait shop and help her dad run what was left of the shift. She hadn't noticed that the note she'd been passing had fallen from her back pocket. Rosie grinned triumphantly as she approached it and picked it up. She'd contemplated giving the note to Carter or going inside to read what was there. _A princess should always mind her business. _She rolled her eyes as she ignored her thoughts and decided to head inside.

As soon as she'd gotten inside her room she sat on her bed and unfolded the note.

_I'm scared Ed. _

_Why?_

_Because I don't want her to hate me. _

_She won't hate you. It's Rosie we're talking about!_

_What if she finds out that I lied?_

_There's no way._

_Do you think I did the right thing by faking the crush?_

_You gotta do what you gotta do. _

"I knew it!" Rosie said as she shot up with the note crumbled in her hand. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be." She mumbled. She thought she'd have to snoop around some more before getting some answers. She was grateful that Carter had dropped the note when she did.

"Hey, you okay?" Rosie jumped when she heard Carter's confused voice as she entered the room. She raised an eyebrow with as much confusion until she noticed that her arm was still up in the air with her hand balled up into a victorious fist.

"Oh." She cleared her throat as she watched Carter get comfortable. "I am well, Carter. And you?" Carter chuckled and Rosie awkwardly crossed her arms behind her back to hide what she held in her hands.

"I'm doing alright." Rosie nodded even though Carter's back was facing her as she took her other sneaker off. "Well, I still have to help dad out before we start, you know…"

"Of course." Rosie responded when Carter trailed off. Her friend nodded and with more comfortable shoes on she sprinted out towards the bait shop. Rosie sighed in relief; she didn't want Carter to be aware that she knew about what she'd spoken with Ed.

Rosie bit her lip as she took a seat by the window. She thought about an idea, a _possibility_, and a reason why Carter might have lied to her. She had an idea that Carter really _did _have an interest for someone at school, she hoped for the possibility that she was the person Carter was interested in and she was almost positive that if that were the case, then the reason Carter lied was to hide it from her.

As Rosie pieced the puzzle in her head together she became more confident about her thoughts. She smiled and covered her face as she felt a blush on her cheeks; she'd always been reluctant to accept that maybe, just maybe, Carter actually liked her romantically; but it was almost obvious once she put down her walls and tried to look at it from a third person perspective and not her own – the one of a scared love sick girl -.

Carter was always so sweet to Rosie, she was rarely nice to anybody, but when it came to Rosie she went out of her way to be the sweetest possible. Rosie smirked when she imagined Carter's face whenever somebody looked at her for too long and the way Carter's hands held onto her just a little bit tighter whenever somebody flirted with her; the jealousy on her face was always so evident that Rosie couldn't push the thought away even if she wanted to. Her smirk turned into another smile when she thought about the way Carter held her the first night she'd returned from Costa Luna; she held her like she never wanted to let, like they were meant to fit so perfectly together, like lovers, like being with Rosie was the only place she ever wanted to be.

"Ay Dios." Rosie sighed and shook her head softly as she tried to stop reading so much into the situation. She wasn't one hundred percent sure Carter was interested in her, but she hoped it with a passion. She stood to get ready for her friend when she returned from the bait shop. "This is going to be fun." She whispered as she observed the outfit she'd chosen to wear for the night; she'd decided that she would make the best of the situation and use it to her advantage. If Carter didn't confess her love by the time they were done with the lessons, then she'd give up.

Rosie smirked a moment later when a joyful Carter bounced into the room. She knew Carter would eventually crumble.

"Hey, Rosie. I'm ready to lear- …wha-what? Y-you…" Carter stopped in her tracks and stared at her friend dumbly. She raised her hand slowly as she licked her lips. "Rosie, what are you wearing?"

Rosie giggled teasingly and shrugged. She wore a red plaid skirt that was very short in length. She took Carter's heavy breathing as a good sign when her eyes traced her legs. She had a pair of white knee length socks which seemed to be what Carter had been transfixed on for quite some time. Rosie smiled and adjusted the black framed glasses perched on her nose as Carter finally looked away from her legs. Rosie held back a laugh when Carter visibly gulped at the sight of the white button up shirt she was wearing. The princess had made sure to leave one particular button off to expose just the right amount of cleavage keeping in mind that she wanted to tease the girl not flash her.

"You're just on time." Rosie said with a smile as she adjusted the small watch on her wrist. Carter nodded absentmindedly as she continued to stare. Rosie's insecurities were rapidly fading; she had Carter right where she wanted her.

"What?" Carter mumbled as she blinked away her lustful gaze. Her hand hadn't stopped hovering in place as she waited an answer about what the girl was wearing.

"Oh this?" Rosie asked intently as she pointed at herself. Carter nodded again. Rosie grinned as she sauntered over to her gaping friend. She recalled Carter's reaction from earlier in the cafeteria when she'd parted and knew what her next step would be. She stood on her toes as she reached up until her mouth hovered over the taller girl's ear. "Este es mi uniforme." Carter shivered and clenched her fists to reel in her desire to pin the girl against the wall behind her and have her way. Carter hummed her confusion and Rosie licked her lips before explaining. "This is my uniform."

"Oh." Carter exhaled dreamily.

"So get used to it."

* * *

_A/N: A short one, no need to worry though; I believe this was one of the last short ones before I started writing longer chapters. Thanks for all the reads, reviews, favorites, alerts. You guys rock!_


	5. Chapter 5

"You are a very fast learner." Rosie smiled from her position in bed beside Carter. Rosie had taught her friend some basic things she needed to know about the language before they'd gotten to the alphabet. The entire thing advanced rapidly and soon enough Carter had started learning how to pronounce and write small words; she had a real knack for it. Hours passed as the girls went through endless amounts of material that Rosie had prepared. Eventually, Carter stopped momentarily to look up a word in her small English/Spanish dictionary which her friend had given to her as a gift. Rosie looked at her with a timid smile as she nudged her softly. "So…"

"So, what?" Carter asked as her writing slowed and she grew nervous at Rosie's tone. She'd been holding back whimpering all night long whenever their arms brushed or Rosie's fingers skimmed over her palm gently. She made sure not to look too long at her friend's cleavage when she leaned forward and helped her look a word in the dictionary; but most of all Carter battled with her arousal and growing desire to kiss her friend senseless.

"Are you ever going to confess your feelings?" Carter's eyes widened as she jolted into an upright position. _How'd she figure it out? _"To your crush. Maybe she would like to know." Carter sighed as a wave of air hit her lungs; she was glad that Rosie was just curious about her crush and not aware of her attraction towards her.

"Yeah. I just don't know how I would do it." Rosie smirked when she saw her friend's cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"Well, what is that you like about her?" Carter licked her lips and discreetly pinched her hand to rid the idea that Rosie was being flirtatious with her.

"Everything." She replied quickly. "The way she says the sweetest things to me. Her eyes, hair, her beautiful lips and, oh." She stopped mid-answer when she remembered that she supposedly didn't 'know' her crush.

"I thought you didn't know her." Rosie pointed out with a grin. Carter nodded slowly nervously patting her knees before she continued.

"Um, I didn't." She paused to collect her thoughts. "But, after lunch... yeah, after lunch I asked to see a picture of her." She turned her head slightly to watch Rosie's reaction to her fib; so far so good, she seemed to believe her. "So, she sent me one." She could tell Rosie was about to ask to see the picture, so she quickly interjected. "But! Nobody knows she's gay and she's not ready for anyone other than me to know yet." Rosie smiled and nodded. She decided to placate her friend and go along with her silly notions.

"Well, I have an idea how you can tell her you like her, but it has to be face to face." Carter gulped as she waited for Rosie to continue. The girl moved to face her and sat directly in front of her. "Ready?"

"For what?" She asked nervously as she caught a glimpse of Rosie's skirt flutter gently as she adjusted herself.

"Last lesson of the day, silly." Rosie giggled with a small roll of her eyes and Carter's very near melted in her chest. She loved the way her friend's eyes sparkled playfully and their knees brushed together sparking so many naughty thoughts in her mind. "You're going to tell her the following."

Carter watched intently as Rosie sat impossibly closer and reached for her hair and softly ran her hand through it. She closed her eyes for a second as she accepted her gentle caresses. "_Me encanta tu pelo..._" *I love your hair.* Carter struggled to keep her eyes open as slim fingers started tracing the hairs on the back of her neck, but she eventually stopped trying to hide her enjoyment and let her eyes slip shut. She breathed nervously as she felt Rosie smile closely to her face and kiss her eyes lightly. "_... Tus ojos..._" *Your eyes.* Carter had begun to see a pattern in Rosie's actions and she understood her words because her actions translated what she meant. She gasped lowly when soft hands traveled to cup her cheeks; her eyes remained shut as Rosie kissed the tip of her nose. "… _Tu nariz..._" Carter prayed to all the gods she'd ever heard of that her friend's next trip downwards would be visited by her mouth and not her perfect fingers. Rosie's fingers traced the contours of her face and lips as her mouth hovered over Carter's boldly. "… _Y tus labios_."

Carter felt a bold moment of her own as she leaned in to close the small gap between them. Rosie however had other plans as she stood and Carter face-planted on the bed in the space that Rosie had been sitting on. She bit her lip with embarrassment and dazedly thought to herself that her friend was up to something; what with all the teasing, she had something up her sleeve.

"W-where are you going?" Carter asked while watching Rosie saunter towards the door with a towel in hand.

"To the bathroom. It's getting kind of _caliente_. Don't you think?" She said with a wink. She gave Carter no chance to reply and left to the bathroom promptly; she really needed a cold shower.

"_Caliente_. You bet it's hot in here." Carter groaned as she threw herself backwards on the bed and covered her blushing face with her arm. She lay dormant on Rosie's bed until she decided to go back to her own. She wasn't sure she could handle a night with Rosie when she was so riled up and confused; Rosie's teasing was beginning to worry her. Was she teasing in a way to make fun of her? Or was she teasing in a way to express herself? "Just don't think about it, Carter."

Rosie returned several gaping moments later and giggled sweetly when she caught Carter playing with her hands as if they were puppets. Carter smiled softly, but cleared her throat and snuggled deeper under her covers to avoid speaking about her mishap earlier when she'd leant in for the kiss. Rosie smiled smugly and walked over to her bed. It wasn't long before a loopy Carter turned around in bed and faced her. "Rosie."

"Yes Carter?"

"Um. I just wanted to say _bue-buenas noches_." Carter said unsure. She hopped that she'd said the words correctly, it was a simple goodnight and not something utterly complicated. She could see the smile on Rosie's lips and took it as a good sign.

"_Buenas noches, amor._"

"What's amo… amol?" Rosie giggled and sighed softly. _Could she be any more adorable?_

"You know what it is." She responded further confusing her friend. Carter's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out what it meant; it was so familiar. "You are the one who showed me the meaning.

"What?" Carter waited for a reply, but Rosie had turned around. She thought about standing to ask her friend what she meant, but she was far too sleepy.

-X-

"I have wanted this for so long, _Mi Princesa_." Rosie smiled and pressed their lips together firmly. Carter's hands traced her smooth legs before squeezing her thighs and pulling her legs around her waist. She pulled away from their kiss and pulled the collar to Rosie's shirt down as her lips claimed her sternum. She nipped and sucked at any visible skin available to her. Rosie moaned throatily as her hips jolted upwards to increase the contact between their heated bodies. Her hands slipped under Carter's shit and possessively caressed her full breasts as she felt her nipples harden in pleasure. "_Hazme el amor Princesa. Te necesito_." Carter kissed the space behind her ear and Rosie shuddered as her hands continued to stroke her breasts.

Rosie moaned when she was turned around and positioned on top of Carter straddling her waist. Carter's words rang in her ears repeatedly. _She wants me to make love to her. She needs me. _Rosie thought as her nails raked Carter's toned stomach teasingly and the girl writhed below her. She moved her hips against the girl's to calm the throbbing sensation between her legs.

"Oh my God! It's been like forever!" Rosie's eyebrows furrowed as she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"What?" She questioned as the sight of Carter faded slowly and that voice continued to resonate around her. She sighed heavily when she finally noticed that she'd been dreaming. She groaned when the voice became clearer as she blinked away her sleep. She sat frustrated as she watched Carter bounce around with a taller blonde girl's hands in her own; they were obviously happy to see one another. She rolled her eyes in midst of her confusion as she cleared her throat.

"Great! Rosie you're up." Carter smiled at her friend and walked towards her bed, tall blonde's hand still in her own. Rosie looked at their conjoined hands and held back a jealous scowl. She looked up at her beaming friend. "I want you to meet Taylor. She's an old friend of mine." Rosie nodded unamused. "Taylor, this is Rosie."

Rosie didn't appreciate being woken by the blue eyed girl's frantic squealing and she especially didn't appreciate her need to hold Carter's hand for so long; she wasn't interested in meeting her in all honesty.

"It's nice to meet you, Rosie." Rosie smiled graciously and nodded. She wasn't going to respond, but Carter seemed so happy about the girl's presence that she decided to be nice to her.

"It is very nice to you too, Taylor." She stood with a small forced smile on her face. "Now if you will excuse me, I will go and prepare myself for the day."

Carter watched as her friend left to fulfill her daily routine. Taylor chuckled with crossed arms as she observed Carter's lovesick gaze. They'd been friends for a long time, but Taylor had to move away because her father had gotten a big promotion at work; the move was absolutely mandatory if he wanted to attain the job, so they moved. When Carter was done staring at the doorway she turned and was met with a raised eyebrow and curious eyes staring at her.

"Alright, what are you not telling me?"

"What are you talking about?" Carter chuckled nervously.

"Rosie. What's up with her?" Carter sighed and shrugged softly. She and Taylor spoke on occasion, but Carter had yet to fully explain their situation.

"Nothing's up with her and there's nothing I'm not telling you." Taylor narrowed her eyes playfully as she smiled incredulously.

"Really?" Carter nodded. "She doesn't seem to like me."

"What? What are you talking about?" Taylor was about to answer but she was interrupted by Carter's dad knocking on the bedroom door.

"Hey Pal, got a minute?" Carter frowned when she saw the concerned look on his face and knew immediately because of that and the uniform he wore that he wanted to talk about something work related. Taylor motioned her head towards Joe to assure Carter she didn't mind if she was left alone a moment. Carter gave her a small smile and followed her dad out to the kitchen.

"What's going on, Dad?"

"Something's come up." He said seriously. She waited patiently as she rubbed his head in what seemed deep thought and sighed. "It's about Rosie."

"Rosie?" Carter's voice was low as she worried something might have happened to the girl's mother.

"I got a call from the director early this morning."

"Dad, you're killing me here. Just tell me."

"Well, Rosie's mom wants to pull her from the program." He said lowly as he looked around to ensure the girl wasn't near.

"Why would she want to do that?" Carter asked anxiously. "That's the most retarded thing I've ever heard."

"She says we've done enough and she wants to deal with Rosie's safety from now on."

"She won't, Dad!" Carter said loudly as she became frustrated.

"Pal…" He admonished softly. "I have to leave for a while and deal with this."

"How long?"

"I don't know yet. I have to investigate a few things, talk to some people and make sure that she'd be safe without the program."

"So there's a possibility that there's some kind of threat to her out there?"

"She's royalty." He said softly as he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "There might always be a threat to her. I'm going to deal with some guys over there and see if I can talk some sense into the Queen." Carter nodded with understanding and bit her lip worriedly.

"Will you be okay?" She asked concerned; she didn't want her dad to get hurt. He nodded in response. "Are you leaving right now?"

"Yeah, I'll be just fine Pal." She nodded again and hugged him.

"You and me, Dad?"

"You and me, Pal." He smiled as he held kissed her head reassuringly. "There's some money in an envelope over by the register. It should be enough to last you girls some time. Take care of each other and don't get into any kind of trouble."

"We'll be fine. Just be safe, okay?" He nodded and with one more hug he walked outside.

Carter sat on the seat next to her and bit her lip troubled. She wondered why Rosie's mom was doing what she was doing. She was almost sure it had nothing to do with Rosie's 'safety' and everything to do with marriage. It was like the woman was obsessed with it. She was always frantically suggesting 'suitors' for Rosie and implying that if she had one she wouldn't need the program or the Mason's. She didn't think for a second that she would actually pull her from the program one day.

"He'll be back soon. Don't worry about it." Carter looked over to her left to find Taylor standing there with a smile on her face. "Come on let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." Carter chuckled as her friend rummaged through the kitchen as she attempted to find anything edible. "Really? All you guys have is water, which you very clearly can't and celery."

"Which I won't eat." Carter said with a laugh as the girl tossed the celery back into the fridge drawer where she'd found it.

"Seriously?" She whined.

"Settle down." Carter joked as she nudged her towards the living room couch with her. "We'll go somewhere to eat once Rosie's done."

They'd settled down on opposite ends of the couch as they waited for the princess; Carter with her head laid back and feet propped up on the coffee table while Taylor fidgeted with her cellphone.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong with your girlfriend?" Carter was caught off guard by the question and laughed awkwardly.

"What? She's not my girlfriend." She rolled her eyes as she dropped her phone onto her lap and paid full attention to Carter.

"Why was she so jealous about us holding hands?"

"What are you talking about? She wasn't jealous."

"She was glaring at our hands so hard; I thought they'd actually start to hurt." Carter shook her head and chuckled softly.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Are you serious right now?"

"What?" Carter asked with a groan as she hid her smile.

"No wonder she's not your girlfriend." Taylor said with a grin. "You're blinded by your feelings to the point where you can't fathom the idea of her returning them."

"You're reading too much into this Tay."

"Am I?" She questioned as she looked at her friend intently. "Are you or are you not in love with the girl?" Carter bit her lip lightly as she shrugged.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"And that scares you, right?"

"A little bit."

"See? I think you've made yourself believe she'd never love you because it would hurt if you got your hopes up and she didn't." Carter sighed and looked at her friend pointedly.

"Getting real sick of your bullshit, Taylor." They laughed and it was Carter's way of admitting to what Taylor had said.

"She's obviously into you."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Well for one, when I walked in your room and you guys were still sleeping, I saw her tossing and turning and moaning your name. Like _a lot_." Carter smiled smugly as she envisioned her friend doing such a thing.

"She does that a lot." She said between small laughs. "Doesn't mean anything. It might have just been a nightmare."

"I have a feeling this conversation could take a while." Taylor said with a groan. She could tell that Carter would insist that Rosie didn't want her in the same way she did. "I'm just going to have to help you get the girl."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to help you get with Rosie."

"I don't think that's going to work." Carter said insecurely. She didn't think she could handle being rejected by the princess.

"We got this okay? You're getting your girl." Taylor smiled softly as she reassured Carter.

"Alright." Taylor fist pumped triumphantly and pulled the girl into a short hug.

"I love romance!"

Their brief moment was ended by the sound of someone's throat clearing. Rosie stood cross armed in front of the two girls with a raised eyebrow in question. She looked at Taylor intensely as she waited for the girl's arms to unwrap themselves from Carter.

"So, we're going to have to go out for breakfast because we're out of food here." Carter said as she stood. Rosie smiled internally when she saw the girls no longer hugging.

"Sounds lovely." She said as she looked at Carter warmly. "What is she going to do?" She asked with her attention on a beaming Taylor.

"I'm going with you guys, of course." The blonde giggled at her own response and Carter couldn't help but laugh a little as well. Rosie pursed her lips and looked down sadly; she feared Carter preferred the other girl's attention as opposed to hers. Carter took notice of the girl's behavior and placed a finger under her cute chin to raise her head slightly and look her in the eye.

"It'll be fun, I promise." Rosie blushed and nodded under her gaze. Their hands met once Carter was no longer holding onto her chin. It was in that moment that Carter finally embraced the possibility that Rosie wanted to be more than friends; she cherished the way Rosie's eyes sparkled for her and the way her growing blush moved all the way up to her ears as she traced her hand with a playful thumb.

"Get a room." Taylor teased with a laugh as she walked towards the front door. Carter shook her head at her friend and felt a blush of her own as Rosie giggled along.

They walked out of the house hand in hand, fingers intertwined and an incredible amount of excitement. They both knew that somehow things had shifted without them noticing and they were ready to explore it even if it was unspoken.

Taylor was already sitting in the back seat of Joe's jeep; she bounced impatiently as she grew hungrier. Rosie looked at the girl amused as Carter smiled at her reaction. Once they'd fully reached the jeep she walked towards the passenger door and opened it for her friend. "_Mi Princesa_." Carter said with an extended hand. Rosie smiled and twirled one of her curly locks happily as she held Carter's hand to help her step up into the jeep.

"I'm hungry." Taylor whined as she held onto her stomach playfully. The girls blushed for the umpteenth time that morning and Carter finally sat in the driver's seat to leave. "Thank god!" Rosie laughed at her impatience until she felt Carter's soft hand hold her own again. "So, you think you guys can handle a week of all of this?" Taylor teased in reference to her stay at the Mason's. She looked through the mirror and saw Carter smiling back at her. She knew the girl was thankful for their conversation; it had somehow given her a dash of confidence.

"We can handle anything right, _amor_?" Rosie's eyes widened for a second before she exhaled a slow breath. Carter had looked the word up in the dictionary as soon as she'd woken up.

"Si _amor, _we can." Carter winked at her and Rosie leaned her head against the headrest of her seat as she looked at her friend dreamily.

"Okay you two. Cart eyes on the road and prince whatever Carter calls you, turn on the radio." Taylor said as she leaned back in her seat. "This is going to be a long ride." Rosie gladly turned on the radio just so she could get back to looking at her friend who would smile at her every so often. _Everything is so amazing_. Carter thought happily. _No way is anything going to mess this up for me._

* * *

_A/N: I like Taylor Swift in stories as long as she's not paired with any of the girls. Only pairing I could deal with would be Taylor/Miley. Anyway, this was a slightly longer chapter. I promise they will increase as we get further into the story and the plot shifts. Thanks so much for the reads, reviews and all that jazz. _

_Musicfutbolfan6: I'm actually surprised you wanted the Brooke scene to be longer. When I wrote it the first time around, some people were upset because 'I went into detail' with it and they didn't appreciate it. Sorry that I cut it short this time. Thanks so much for the review. You always have great things to say. :)_

_NickiMinajlover: Rosie will forever be a tease. I enjoy writing her that way because you wouldn't just assume a princess would ever be that way. Thank you for the review. Hope you liked this. _

_FufuTheFallenAngel: I got the outfit idea from a picture I saw of Demi in a white button up, except she wasn't wearing a skirt. I imagined what it would look like and thought it'd go well with the storyline. I'm glad you liked the idea. Thanks for reviewing. _

_Dream2be428: :). I think it's great that you're in love with this because I'm just as in love with it. I'm doing my best to make it even better than the first time I wrote it and I'm glad to see you guys are enjoying it. Thanks for reading and reviewing always. You rock!_

_DapperJustin: It's Rosie's plan to drive Carter insane with all the teasing. _

_Thanks for reading! _


	6. Chapter 6

Carter, Rosie and Taylor had driven to a nearby diner; Taylor insisted they eat there because it was something she missed and couldn't have at home. The girls had agreed with little argument. They were too focused on one another to honestly care about their whereabouts as long as they were together. They sat in a booth near the front of the diner and ordered almost immediately to keep Taylor from mumbling about her hunger. Carter would steal glances at Rosie who sat next to her; she'd bump their shoulders playfully as their fingers intertwined on the sly. Taylor grinned as she munched on her pancakes and saw the girls becoming more comfortable with the idea of being together. Carter couldn't help but smile as well; that was until she was greeted with a very unwanted presence.

"Carter!" She closed her eyes and pursed her lips as she heard her name screeched. _Why me?_ She thought as Rosie looked on in annoyance.

"Brooke." The girl beamed while she pulled out the chair across from Carter and sat down without an invitation to. Taylor cleared her throat as she watched the ditzy girl adjust herself in her seat.

"Carter?" Rosie asked softly as she glared at Brooke. She never liked the girl and the way she was looking at Carter wasn't making her less annoyed at her.

"Rosie." Carter said apologetically when Rosie's fingers slipped away from her hand.

"Brooke."

"Taylor!" Carter said sharply as her friend shook Brooke's hand after she'd introduced herself with a say of her name.

"Carter." Taylor said confusedly.

"Rosie." Brooke said with a smirk as she leaned forward.

"Brooke." She replied with a low growl. Carter sighed deeply and rubbed her face before exploding.

"Okay, that's enough. What are you doing here?" Brooke's face turned into one of shock as she placed her hand on her chest.

"What do you mean?" Taylor looked at Rosie from the corner of her eye and noticed the girl frown slightly. Carter braced herself on the edge of the table as she leaned forward and spoke more firmly.

"I mean, what are you doing here Brooke? What are you up to? This can't be a coincidence." She said as she pointed between the four of them. She bit her lip as she waited for an answer; she hoped Brooke wouldn't mention anything about their agreement in the janitor's closet.

"Are you serious? Don't you remember?" She asked softly with a sickly sweet smile that made Carter cringe. She attempted to hold Carter's hands that were on the table, but she was quick to pull away and cross her arms displeased. Rosie scoffed as she held back her sadness; she didn't feel like showing Brooke that she wasn't happy with her presence since she was obviously seeking attention.

"No, I don't. Would you mind refreshing my memory for me?" Carter asked piercingly.

"You told me to meet you here." Rosie scoffed as she slightly moved away from Carter. Taylor shook her head as she observed the girl next to her; it was obvious to her that Brooke was looking to mess with Carter. She wasn't too sure Rosie was getting the same vibe from it all; not if her frown was any indication.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Carter. We're among _friends _aren't we?" Carter glared at the girl. "You don't have to be ashamed." Carter laughed nervously as she took in what she was saying. She ran her hands through her hair to collect her thoughts. "I have the note you sent me." Carter's eyes widened as she was suddenly struck with amusement.

"Ooh the note I sent you." Carter said as she wiggled her fingers in the air patronizingly. Rosie raised a suspecting eyebrow at her friend and looked at Brooke who held out a small piece of paper in her hand. She grinned as she opened it up and placed it flat on the table in front of a laughing Carter and glaring Rosie.

_Let's meet at the café by my place tomorrow morning. It'll be like a first date. – C._

_Are you sure about this? – B._

_Yeah. I can't wait. 3 – C._

_Great! Me neither. Make it official? – B._

_No problem _

_X Carter Mason _

"What the hell is this?" Carter asked as she saw her signature on the paper. Rosie shook her head sadly when she recognized her friend's signature. She stood and excused herself from the table. "Rosie, wait. This is crazy and entirely untrue. I promise." Carter explained as she stood in tandem with her. Things had been so great; they were flirting and moving in such a great direction. The least Carter expected was for Brooke to waltz in and mess all of their progress up with a silly note that she hadn't even written. Rosie did her best to smile and nod softly in acknowledgment before she took off towards the restroom. Taylor expelled a breath she'd been holding and opted to follow the sad princess. "This doesn't make any sense." Carter mumbled. She knew it was obvious that Brooke had planned it all and it wasn't true, but Rosie was so naïve that she'd believed that Carter had written the note with Brooke.

"It's not my fault that you're not all too bright." Brooke said with a giggle as she crossed her legs triumphantly.

"You know very well I didn't write any of that." Brooke raised an eyebrow at the taller girl.

"Your signature was enough to make it seem that way though, don't you think?" Carter chuckled mirthlessly as she recalled an instance when Brooke had requested an 'autograph' from her.

"You tricked me!"

"You shouldn't just go around signing things."

"I didn't think you were crazy enough to do something like this." Carter said as she placed her hands on the table in front of her defiantly. Brooke shrugged as she pulled a lollipop out of her pocket. She unwrapped it and leaned back leisurely as she started sucking on it. Carter stared baffled for a moment before shaking her head. _She's crazy, _was Carter's only train of thought. "What is this by the way? What did you think you'd gain from doing this?"

"Nothing apparently." She said nonchalantly. Carter's mouth dropped open as she stared at the devilish girl's grin.

"You're crazy." Carter said behind gritted teeth.

"Crazy?" She asked as she pulled the lollipop out of her mouth with a pop and stood up. "I'll tell you what's crazy." Carter raised an eyebrow. "What's crazy is me being in love with you since god knows when and you don't even care about me! You kissed me, Carter!"

"It was a deal!"

"Yeah, but it meant something to me. It should have meant something to you too. You should love me! Not Rosie, she doesn't love you or deserve you like I do."

"Just stop, Brooke." She said exasperatedly.

"I can't stop, Carter. I know you felt it too." She said as she placed her lollipop in the back pocket of the skirt she was wearing.

"Brooke." Carter said lowly with outstretched arms as she stopped the girl from getting any closer to her.

"I just want one more kiss."

"Not going to happen."

"I know you want to; you're just worried about hurting Rosie's feelings." Carter sighed with frustration as she stepped back with every step Brooke took forward.

"Stop."

"Just one kiss."

"Stop."

"No."

"Just stop!" Brooke halted her movements and Carter sighed in relief. Her arms, however, remained in the air as a shield from the overzealous girl. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know that I shouldn't have kissed you and given you even the slightest reason to believe I'm in love with you because I'm _not_." Brooke narrowed her eyes as she listened on. "I'm sorry." She repeated honestly. "But, I promise you Brooke, if you ever pull a stunt like this again you'll regret it."

"Oh will I?" She said with a scoff. Carter nodded seriously; she couldn't have her messing with her relationship with Rosie whether it was friendship or something more.

"Yes." Carter said surely. She turned around and moved to find Rosie, but she stopped when she heard Brooke say one last thing.

"You're right, I might regret it." Carter stopped with her back to Brooke as she turned her head only slightly to listen. "But you will too once I break your poor little princess' heart." Carter's hands clenched into fists as she closed her eyes and reeled in her frustration. She would have to deal with Brooke at a later time; she needed to find Rosie.

-X-

Rosie had almost sprinted towards the bathroom once she was out of Carter's line of sight. She wanted to be as far away from both her and Brooke. The more she thought about the two girls, the more sense it made that Carter hid who her 'crush' from school was. She shook her head as she placed her hands on the sink in front of her. She'd been foolish to think Carter had any kind of romantic feelings for her. She remembers seeing her friend and Brooke speaking in the school hallways secretively and she laughed at herself sadly for not thinking anything of it.

She stomped as she thought more about her friend having feelings for such a conniving and manipulative person. Then she thought about what Carter had said. She'd assured her that what Brooke said was a lie and she hadn't written the note between them, but she found it hard to believe that even a mean girl such as Brooke would go to such lengths. And for what? She placed her hands under the faucet and washed her face and questions away.

"Hey." Rosie looked to her left and smiled politely at Taylor.

"Hello." Taylor chuckled; she'd never met someone who spoke so 'properly' all the time.

"I feel so stupid." Rosie said softly while she looked down sadly. Taylor shook her head and placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"You're not stupid." Rosie shrugged and sniffled away her tears. She looked up and saw concern in Taylor's eyes. She wouldn't have expected the girl to run after her, but she was grateful she did.

"I have developed very strong feelings for Carter." She said.

"I know." Taylor responded softly. Rosie nodded; she'd assumed Taylor was able to tell.

"I probably shouldn't have. She'll never be anything more than a friend I suppose."

"You don't know that." Taylor reassured.

"I let myself believe that perhaps she loves me." Rosie said as she looked around and bit her lip. "It hurts to know that she doesn't."

"How do you know?" Taylor asked softly. "Because of Brooke's little stunt out there? That doesn't mean anything."

"Do you really think so?"

"Do you trust Carter?"

"More than anything."

"She promised. Maybe that should count for something, you know? Give her the benefit of the doubt until you guys talk." Rosie nodded and smiled at the blonde.

"Benefit of the doubt seems reasonable."

"It does."

"Do you think there's a chance she loves me?" Rosie asked. Taylor took a breath and smiled reassuringly.

"I can't tell you she loves you." Her face fell even more than before. Taylor was quick to place her arm around the girl's shoulder in a caring manner. "Hey." She whispered as she got Rosie's attention again. "I can't tell you that because if she does, it's something you have to hear from her." Taylor grinned when she saw the small smile appear on Rosie's lips. "But, I wouldn't doubt for a second that she does." Rosie sighed softly as she felt less hurt and more trustworthy of Carter's words before she'd left for the bathroom. She wished in that moment that she hadn't let her emotions get the best of her and she'd stayed with Carter; if only to show Brooke that she was no joke. "So, are you ready to go get your girl?"

"I believe so."

"Awesome." Both girls walked toward the door to exit, but Rosie swiftly hugged Taylor and mumbled an appreciative 'thank you'. "No problem."

As soon as they'd left the bathroom they'd bumped into Carter. She was in the process of walking there to find them; Rosie specifically. She was relieved to see that Rosie seemed okay. She wondered if she'd actually just excused herself from the table to use the restroom, but she could tell by the way Rosie looked at her curiously that she was bothered by Brooke and her antics. Regardless, Rosie was smiling at her and shyly wringing her hands in front of her. Carter's eyebrows furrowed, but she smiled in return. She glanced at Taylor who stood near Rosie for the briefest of seconds and saw the cheesy grin on her face; she knew Taylor had spoken to Rosie.

"Earth to Carter." Taylor said as she moved to stand next to her friend. Carter paid no attention to Taylor's calls for attention because she and Rosie had fallen into a comfortable silence; the kind where everything around them disappeared. She relished the moment and then she dread the moment when she'd have to explain to Rosie everything that had happened between her and Brooke; she didn't want to hide anything from her anymore so she decided she'd tell her later on. "Carter!"

"Ow! What the hell?" Carter groaned when she felt Taylor slap her back to get her attention.

"Can we get out of here? I've lost my appetite." Carter continued to groan and Rosie was quick to start rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"That was entirely unnecessary." Carter said as she stretched.

"Okay, can we go now?"

"I don't know, Rosie?" Rosie nodded; she didn't mind leaving since she too had lost her appetite with what had happened moments earlier.

"Quit whining." Taylor said as she slapped the girl again. She chuckled wickedly and grinned when she saw Rosie go to her aid again.

"I think it's rather cute." Carter blushed at the princess' words and Rosie slowed her circles until they were simply standing closely.

"Well then…" Taylor said lowly as she walked off to give the girls some alone time. They hadn't really noticed she'd left because they were so immersed in each other.

"I'm sorry about that whole Brooke thing." Carter apologized softly. She did her best not to whimper when Rosie's hand traveled from her upper back down to her waist as she pulled away slightly.

"It's okay. We can talk about that later."

"You're all kinds of amazing." Carter said grateful that Rosie didn't want to get into the matter in the middle of the diner.

-X-

Taylor had suggested they watch movies for the day and order some pizzas after they'd go grocery shopping and to the mall for a while. They'd gone over what movies to watch on the car ride back from the mall and they explained the meaning of 'chick flick' to Rosie. She thought they were animated films involving farm animals. Since they were going to have a marathon, they all decided to pick a movie each. Taylor had chosen to watch a Miley Cryus movie, Rosie had no ideas so Taylor chose for her and they'd ended up watching another Miley Cyrus movie because of the blonde's obsession with her. When Carter's turn had come around she'd gone with Saw V. Rosie wasn't too pleased with the idea, but she caved the moment Carter pouted at her.

Taylor occupied a spot on the floor with a box of pizza by her side while Rosie and Carter sat on the couch together, both covered by a blanket. The movie was quick to present blood and gore. Rosie jumped slightly in place as she closed her eyes every so often to stop herself from screaming in fear. Carter watched from the corner of her eye with amusement. She didn't care that she was missing parts of the movie –she'd already seen it-, she only cared to watch the cute expressions on Rosie's face whenever she ducked and covered herself with the blanket. Carter waited several minutes before crawling closer to the princess. Rosie jumped slightly in shock when she felt Carter's warm hand on her arm, but she smiled when she saw the smile on her face.

"It's okay." Rosie nodded as she was pulled into her friend's embrace. "You're safe with me." Carter leaned back so she was lying down against the arm rest and Rosie moved along with her until she was lying between her legs. Carter smiled when she felt Rosie snuggle up against her; she wrapped her arms around her waist and placed her hands softly on the girl's stomach. They both sighed happily as they continued to watch the movie.

Carter was so lost in the way the light from the screen illuminated Rosie's face as she slept that she failed to notice when the movie had ended and the moment Taylor had fallen asleep as well. Carter's attention returned to Rosie who was breathing lightly as she cuddled up closer to her. She brushed some of the princess' hair behind her ear to reveal her face that was peaceful with slumber. She rested her chin on Rosie's shoulder and breathed in deeply as she enjoyed the warmth that spread over her from having the girl in her arms; it felt so right.

"I wish I could hold you forever." Carter whispered.

"What's holding you back?"

"Taylor." She whispered sharply when she was startled by her bumbling friend who was just waking up. She yawned loudly and Carter glared at her worried that she'd disturb Rosie's sleep.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh not this again." Taylor said when she noted Carter trying to hide her feelings again. Carter rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What?"

"Why don't you just tell her Carter?"

"I don't know. Okay?" She whispered as she eyed Rosie carefully. Taylor looked at her friend and shrugged. She wasn't trying to put ideas in Carter's head and make her do anything she wasn't ready to do, but she knew that Carter was ready for that next step with the girl, she'd said so herself.

"You hurt her every time you do stuff like this." Taylor said softly as she pointed at them. Carter looked at her confused. "Holding her, flirting, being romantic and not telling her how you feel hurts her." She clarified.

"How do you know that?" Carter asked even though she knew her friend was right. Taylor didn't regard her question with a response, she simply raised an eyebrow and Carter nodded as she answered her own question.

Taylor had left to call her boyfriend and Carter remained there on the couch with Rosie. She kissed Rosie's head gently as she squeezed her softly. If Taylor was right –and Carter knew she was-, she was hurting Rosie; Carter shook her head at the thought.

She tapped Rosie's thigh lightly as she attempted to wake her so they could move to the bedroom. It took several more attempts before she'd woken up enough to walk on her own and when she'd made it to bed she threw herself on it in a very un-lady like manner. Carter giggled and plopped down beside her, she didn't bother to change into her sleeping clothes as she sunk into bed. Taylor had returned sooner than expected.

"So, I sleep here?" Taylor asked as she pointed towards Carter's bed.

"Yeah." Carter mumbled against the pillow under her.

"You guys behave." Taylor teased as she got into bed. Carter ignored her friend and laughed softly as she felt her face heat up. She bit her lip when she was startled by equally playful brown eyes looking back at her as she turned around. "Shit." She whispered.

"Again with the foul language?" Rosie asked with a smile. Carter rolled her eyes and looked on lovingly as the moonlight shined bright enough so she'd see the freckles across Rosie's nose. "Sorry I fell asleep during the movie."

"It's okay. I think walking around the mall all day was tiring, huh?" Rosie nodded with a giggle. "You look so cute when you giggle." Carter's eyes widened as she noticed that she'd said the words aloud. Rosie was amused and pleased that Carter thought so sweetly of her.

"You look cute when you're embarrassed." They laughed softly and moved closer so there wasn't nearly as much space between them. Their legs were intertwined as were their fingers. Hearts raced, breathing became difficult and the air around them became heavy with unspoken words of love and desire. "Pop quiz."

"What do you mean?" Carter asked.

"Pop quiz, Spanish test." She replied with a giggle. "It's simple. You just need to know the meaning of what I am about to say."

"Easy enough." Rosie's face sported a pleased smile as Carter agreed to the small quiz. She removed her hand from Carter's and placed it gently on her face as her thumb stoked her cheek.

"_Besame._" Carter's breath hitched as she remembered the word. She actually _knew _the word, but there was no way she had the guts to do it.

"Why don't you show me what it means?" Carter whispered softly with anticipation. Rosie accepted the answer and grinned as she rolled over until she was straddling her friend's waist. "Rosie." She didn't know why she'd said it. Perhaps it was a way to remind herself that she was actually there in that moment and her friend was actually straddling her waist. Maybe it was her way of controlling herself as her hands landed on those perfects hips and held her in place as her lips hovered mere inches from her own. She was certain that it was her way of telling the girl that she wanted her more than ever before.

Carter couldn't believe it when it happened. The moment their lips came into contact was the single best moment of her life. They fit so perfectly. Rosie's hand was in her hair stroking it gently as their lips parted and their kiss became less tentative. She was light headed by the time Rosie was rocking her hips against her. _Fuck._ She'd never experienced anything so mind blowing from a simple kiss. Except it wasn't a simple kiss and then it wasn't just Rosie's tongue stroking her own. It was so much more and so unexplainable because all she could think was she finally had the girl of her dreams.

Rosie was full of bliss and lust for the taller girl. She whimpered in the back of her throat as she felt herself being rolled around until Carter lay between her legs. Rosie was prompt to wrap her legs around her waist as Carter's hands explored her smooth skin. Both girls panted for breaths between small kisses, neither ready to break the connection just yet. And then it was Carter who rocked her hips forward causing Rosie to moan from the wonderful contact.

"When I said get a room, I meant one that I wasn't in!" Carter jumped away from Rosie surprised. They were both startled by Taylor's dazed voice. Flustered and blushing profusely they caught their breaths. Rosie let out a low 'sorry' in apology as they covered themselves with the blanket underneath them. They lay dormant for several seconds until Carter spoke.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." She admitted.

"Me too."

"I take it I failed the pop quiz." Carter said playfully as Rosie turned around to be held from behind.

"No way." Rosie whispered as she raised Carter's hands to her lips and kissed her fingers tenderly. Carter's eyes closed at the contact. She smiled as she kissed Rosie's collarbone affectionately. She was done worrying and she was ready.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Rosalinda?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Carter."

* * *

_A/N: Special update for DapperJustin!. Hope you guys liked this. Reviews/feedback is always appreciated good or bad. _

_DapperJustin: I like drama, so you're in for a few more problems here and there. It ain't all fluff. :)_

_Dream2be428: I used Taylor as the catalyst of sorts. I'm happy you like Rosie. I find her so interesting to write. Gracias! _

_Musicfutbolfan6: Taylor is pretty awesome in this so I don't blame ya. I like your Brooke idea and the whole jealousy thing will pop up soon. _

_Tatimac: I'm glad you're back too. Thanks for reading and it's good to know you like this. _

_FufuThefallenAngel: Rosie is such a princess sometimes, that's why I like making her tease Carter and show a side of her that you maybe wouldn't expect because she's royalty. Thank you for reading. _

_NickiMinajLover: You remembered! That's awesome haha. Let me know what you think about the changes I've made. Thanks so much for always reading! :)_

_Thanks to everyone for reading. _


	7. Chapter 7

Taylor had spent a week with Carter and Rosie as she said she would. She and Rosie became good friends in the short amount of time. They were quite mischievous once they'd gotten closer and Rosie didn't feel any kind of jealousy when Taylor occupied Carter's time. Carter became accustomed to teasing from the girls and Taylor's constant rolling eyes whenever she and Rosie kissed without restraint in her presence. The day came when the blonde had to return home. Carter and Rosie had promised to visit the girl whenever they had the chance.

Joe had called his daughter soon after and let her know that he still had some things he needed to deal with before he could go back home. Apparently Rosie's mother was putting up a great amount of resistance and she was convinced that Rosie didn't need the PPP. Two months had passed and Joe was still working out everything with the woman. Carter would worry about her father every once in a while, but she was happy back home with Rosie.

Rosie was just as happy as Carter, except things had changed after they'd gone to party together. She'd insisted that her girlfriend take her to the party because she'd never been to an actual teenage party before. She also thought it would be a nice experience for them as girlfriends and Carter caved as usual.

Rosie worried about the abrupt change in her girlfriend's behavior; mostly because Carter always seemed to dodge Rosie's attempts to take their sexual affairs to the next level. Rosie couldn't help her growing desire to have sex with her girlfriend. She knew they had barely been together for a couple of months, but she didn't care about that; she knew what she had with Carter was the real deal and she didn't want to experience it with anybody but her.

Carter was always so affectionate and attentive towards her; Rosie didn't understand what had happened that night at the party that caused the girl to become distant. She didn't treat her horribly, but she wasn't quite the same. Rosie contemplated the possibility of Carter feeling smothered because they lived together, but she recalled an instance when Carter expressed how much she loved it. Rosie then thought maybe there was something wrong with her and perhaps Carter was growing tired of her; drifting away because she wasn't on the same page as Rosie.

Rosie knew, however, that Donny's party was the moment everything had shifted.

"_Carter?" Rosie called for her girlfriend as she looked around the crowded house. She maneuvered herself around the sea of crazy teenagers and headed another direction. _

"_Don't worry Rosie. She's probably in the bathroom." Ed reassured. _

"_It's been so long." Rosie murmured loud enough for the tall boy to hear. _

"_Yeah." Ed agreed as he used his height to his advantage and looked around. "Nothing." Rosie sighed and moved towards the direction of the bathroom. _

"_I want to check the bathroom." Ed nodded as he followed. _

_The hallway that led to the bathroom was crowded just like the rest of the house and there was a long line to use it. Rosie pushed by some people and wound up at the front of the line –everyone was too drunk to care about being cut in front of in line -. Rosie's eyebrows furrowed as she heard some girls laughing loudly and mention an argument they'd heard in the bathroom. She moved towards the door and knocked. _

"_Carter?" She heard whispers and rummaging around. "Are you in there?" _

"_Damn it." Carter's voice sounded faint behind the door. "Uh, yeah Rosie. Just uh… shit." Rosie looked at Ed with a confused expression on her face; he shrugged just as confused. "Give me a second." _

"_Are you okay?" Rosie asked full of concern. _

"_Yeah." She said as more moving around was heard in the background as Rosie pressed closer to her door to hear her girlfriend. _

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Rosie, just back off okay? I'm fine!" Rosie blinked several times and frowned. She was completely caught off guard by the girls tone; she'd never spoken to her that way before. Ed shook his head as they waited for the whispering girl to finally open the door. Once she did Rosie noticed the flustered look on her face and red tint on her cheeks. She narrowed her eyes as she touched the tips of Carter's hair as the girl closed the door behind her. _

"_Why is your hair wet?" She asked curiously. _

"_Oh. I…" Carter laughed nervously as she scratched her head. "I wasn't feeling well." Rosie raised an eyebrow at her. "I just wet my hair to cool off. Yeah. That's it." Rosie knew from the way she hesitated and said her last sentence so questioningly and insecure that Carter was hiding something from her. She gave her a small smile to lessen the tension as she reached for the bathroom doorknob; she wanted to see what was behind the door. She was stopped by Carter's hand softly holding onto her arm. "What are you doing?" _

"_I need to use the restroom." Rosie said as a matter of factly. Carter shook her head and held Rosie's hand as she pulled her along with her. "Carter?" Rosie asked. _

"_Let's go." Carter said as she rushed out of the party with Rosie in tow. _

"_But, I need to…" _

"_Rosie!" Rosie stopped in her tracks and Carter turned to look at her pleadingly. "I'm sorry. Can we please just go home?" They looked at one another for a moment, long enough for Rosie to sadly nod because she saw just how much her girlfriend felt the need to hide whatever she'd done in that bathroom. Not another word was said the entire ride home. _

Rosie rarely talked about what had happened that night. Carter wouldn't speak of it anyway. If Rosie did mention it Carter would get upset and tell the girl to mind her own business. Rosie did her best not to bring it up, but she couldn't help but think about it. She especially couldn't help, but worry that her suspicions were true. _Carter would never do that to me, would she?_

* * *

_A/N: Short, really short because I updated two chapters in the original. I plan on updating again today, but you guys know how that goes; depends on life. Thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think Carter is up to. _

_Lullabees: I just want your reviews to last forever! :) Thanks for reading. _

_NickiMinajLover: I must say I love how much you remember the original version of this. I haven't taken the swimming part out; it comes later on after a little more drama. You saying you like the rewrite means a lot. Thank you. :)_

_FufuTheFallenAngel: I don't like Brooke either. I do like the drama that comes along with her though. Rosie has some ninja to give, so be on the lookout for that. _

_Guest: Taylor's awesome. Thank you for loving this. As for the Selena/Dallas story, I promise that I'll be uploading it again. I'm going to do that after I'm done with this one or nearly done. So turn that frown upside down because with the rewrite you're in for a treat. :)_

_Dream2be428: *Joining you during your happy dance* I love your excitement and it's always great to see that you've enjoyed what's going on. Probably updated sooner than you expected, huh? Hope you liked it too. _

_Thanks for reading. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Carter wasn't sure how it all happened. She'd been arguing with Brooke by Donny's pool before everything had gone pitch black. It had been like a bad dream; one where all she recalled was the way her lungs failed and her eyes neglected to open. It was slightly peaceful she thought in her dazed out state; that was until she noticed that Rosie wasn't with her. She panicked and attempted to open her eyes again, but they were still heavy. Her heart beat rapidly as she felt a puff of air finally set into her lungs. She could feel her hands and legs again; she hadn't even noticed that they were numb until she wiggled her fingers slowly. She groaned when she felt a pressure on her mouth again and breathing became easier when she coughed up a copious amount of water. She tried for her eyes again as flashes went off somewhere. _

"_Rosie?" Carter's eyes finally opened. She blinked as her sight adjusted to her surroundings. She coughed again and placed a shaky hand against the tiled floor to push herself into a sitting position. She had yet to fully adjust to the light from the bathroom and the movement made her dizzy. It was in that moment that she felt someone's hands cup her face. She grinned momentarily as she whispered Rosie's name a second time. Unfortunately for Carter it wasn't Rosie. Another flash went off in the bathroom as Carter's eyes opened and she focused on Brooke's devilish grin. _

"_Hi sleeping beauty." Carter scoffed as she pushed the girl away from her. She moved as best she could on her still weak legs until she was pressed up against the opposite bathroom wall. She blinked several times to fight the burn she felt and hissed when she felt how cold the wall was._

"_What the hell?" She mumbled when she looked down and saw that she was covered by just her bra and jeans. She looked to her right and saw her shirt discarded by the door along with her shoes. _

"_Aren't you happy to see me?" Brooke drawled. Carter shook her head disbelievingly as she remembered what had happened before she was taken to the bathroom. She and Brooke had been arguing. What she struggled to clear in her mind was whether Brooke had pushed her towards the pool or pulled her out of it. She ran a frustrated hand across her face as she chalked both things up to the girl. _

"_What am I doing here?" Carter asked sharply. _

"_I saved you." Brooke said. Carter tried to stand again as she felt more strength in her legs and noticed her jeans unbuttoned. She looked from her jeans to Brooke's face and narrowed her eyes. _

"_What the _fuck _is going on, Brooke?" Carter was fed up with the girl and her crazy stunts. _

"_You were drowning. I got you out of the pool." _

"_You _pushed _me into the pool." Carter growled as she pressed her hunched body against the wall. She understood why she felt so tired; Brooke almost killed her. _

"_I didn't mean to. It was an accident." She replied nonchalantly as usual and then Carter heard a giggle that wasn't Brooke's. "You wouldn't listen to me and I got upset." Carter was still staring at the other figure in the bathroom with them. She stared perplexed at the girl and the phone she held in her hands. Was that where the flashes came from? She thought. _

"_W-what?" She asked absent mindedly. Brooke shrugged and continued on a rant about the reasons Carter should have just accepted to speak with her. Carter's eye twitched as she saw the random girl run off with the camera; she hadn't acted quickly enough, she probably should have taken the phone away from her, she thought. Carter angrily stepped towards her shirt and shoes only to leave them there and deal with Brooke first. She mumbled frustrated as her wet hair clung uncomfortably to her skin and she approached her purposefully. "I want answers and I want them now!" She said as her hands clenched into fists. _

"_Okay." She said with an evil smile as she pulled out her phone. "You cheated on your beloved Rosie." Carter bit her lip hard when she saw the pictures on Brooke's phone; the random girl had already sent them to her. The first picture was of what Carter assumed to be Brooke giving her CPR which was innocent enough, but add the fact that Carter's shirt wasn't on, her jeans unbuttoned and Brooke's grin, it looked like they were actually kissing. The second picture was taken when Carter had opened her eyes with a silly grin when she thought Rosie was the person cupping her face; in the picture Carter looked pleased to be held by Brooke. Carter didn't bother to pay attention to the last two pictures as she thought about how conniving Brooke was and the time she must have taken to plan her little scheme. Brooke smirked as the other girl returned to the bathroom. _

"_I'll wipe that stupid smirk off your face." Carter threatened as she invaded Brooke's personal space to intimidate her. Another flash had suddenly gone off. "Will you fucking _stop _that?" Carter growled. She stomped over to Brooke's friend and pushed her out of the bathroom; she was smart enough to take the girl's phone. Except it didn't matter. _

"_She already sent me that picture too." Brooke said smugly. Carter groaned and walked back over to the girl._

"_What do you want?" _

"_I want to see the look on your girlfriend's face when she finds out about us." She said while flaunting her phone. _

"_There is no _us_." She was fed up and moments away from doing something about it. _

"_You're right, Carter. There is no us, but do you think Rosie will believe that once she sees the way you looked at me in those pictures?" Carter stepped forward with each word that came out of Brooke's mouth. "Will she believe we didn't do anything when she sees us kissing while you're half naked?" _

"_You're sick." _

"_You have no idea." Brooke said with a smirk. "I can't wait to see her completely heartbroken over this. She's stupid enough to believe this." Carter bit her lip as her fist hit the wall where Brooke was standing. The girl ducked away from Carter and stood behind her. _

"_Bitch!" Carter winced as she coddled her red knuckles. _

"_Ah, ah, ah." Brooke said with a raised finger. "You shouldn't speak to me like that." She walked closer to Carter who was still facing the wall and stepped up to her ear enough to whisper. "I own you now."_

"_Get away from me, Brooke." Carter said with a much more defeated tone. She didn't know how she was going to get out of it; the pictures were much too convincing. _

"_You do as I say." She said as she stepped back to give the fuming girl some space. "Or else Rosie sees these pictures." Carter sighed as she leaned her head against the wall in front of her. "I really believe she's stupid enough to fall for it." _

"Don't _you dare speak about Rosie like that ever again." Carter said harshly as she turned around to face Brooke. _

"_I can say whatever I want about her and you can't do anything about it." She flashed her phone in front of Carter with the pictures on a text screen ready to send to Rosie. Carter screamed with frustration as she stomped around the small space. Her head popped up when she heard a knock on the door and the sweetest voice she'd ever heard on the other side. _

"_Carter?" Carter eyes widened as watched Brooke approach the door. She rushed over to her and pinned her against the wall. _

"_Don't you fucking dare." She said as he nails dug into Brooke's arm. _

"_Are you in there?" They both looked at the door. Carter looked at it worriedly as Brooke's smirk grew in size. _

"_Damn it." She mumbled as she thought about what to. "Uh, yeah Rosie. Just uh… shit." She didn't know what to say. "Give me a second." _

"_Are you okay?" Carter closed her eyes as she pictured Rosie's concerned face. She hurried to her shirt and moved quickly to get it on along with her shoes. _

"_Yeah." _

"_Are you sure?" Carter's eyes widened when she caught Brooke headed for the door again and hopped over. Her frustration got the best of her and she took it out on Rosie as she pushed Brooke against the wall. _

"_Rosie, just back off okay? I'm fine!" She regret speaking so harshly the moment she'd done it. _

"_I'll call you. Rosie doesn't see those pictures!" Carter said through narrowed eyes. Brooke smiled and nodded in agreement. Carter sighed a breath of relief as she finally walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She hoped Rosie wouldn't notice how flustered she was from arguing with Brooke as her girlfriend reached for the tips of her wet hair. _Fuck.

"_Why is your hair wet?" Rosie asked curiously. _

"_Oh. I…" Carter laughed nervously as she scratched her head. "I wasn't feeling well." Rosie raised an eyebrow at her. "I just wet my hair to cool off. Yeah. That's it." Carter didn't want to hide anything from her girlfriend, but she did and the look on Rosie's face was enough indication that she knew it was a fib. Carter's eyes widened when she saw Rosie reach for he doorknob to the bathroom. She quickly reached for Rosie's hand to stop her. "What are you doing?" _

"_I need to use the restroom." Carter shook her head and decided to get as far away form the party as possible.. "Carter?" Rosie asked. _

"_Let's go." Carter said as she rushed out of the party with Rosie in tow. _

"_But, I need to…" _

"_Rosie!" Rosie stopped in her tracks and Carter turned to look at her pleadingly. "I'm sorry. Can we please just go home?" They looked at one another for a moment. Carter frowned when she saw the sad nod from Rosie. She hated herself for not telling her girlfriend what was happening, but she needed the right time and place to do so. That night wasn't the night because nothing else was said the entire ride home._


	9. Chapter 9

"We've been talking for hours Carter. Don't you think we've planned enough already?" Ed whined on his side of the phone. He and Carter had been talking about all the ways the girl could take Brooke down or at least get those pictures out of her possession. She was tired of going along with Brooke's demands and she was going to do something about it.

Carter hated the way she'd been treating Rosie. Whenever her girlfriend approached her with questions, she would push her away and respond harshly because she knew it would cause her questions to stop. Before calling Ed she'd had a conversation with Rosie. The princess had come to the conclusion that Carter was tired of her or that she'd done something wrong, but Carter reassured her that she'd done nothing wrong and she'd never grow tired of her. She'd also apologized for the times she was rude and the distance that'd been growing between them after the party. Carter was happy to see Rosie accept when she'd told her that she had an explanation for it all and all she needed was time to give it to her.

"I'm just scared, Ed. I don't want this mess to be the end of our relationship." Ed grunted to show he was still listening. "We haven't even been together very long. I've been pretty mean lately. What if she doesn't want to deal with that anymore? I don't think I could handle that, Ed. I don't want to lose her."

"Slow down." Ed said. "Relax, okay? Rosie is like the epitome of understanding. Once you explain everything exactly how it happened she'll understand that you were just protecting her."

"I guess." Carter mumbled. Her idea to just tell her girlfriend seemed less difficult hours before when she hadn't spoken to Ed. "So, did you get the original pictures?"

"I did." Ed said with a grin. "Brooke may be an airhead, but she outdid herself with this. These pictures are convincing enough." Carter cringed.

"Yeah, that's the issue. All we have to do now is get the copies from Brooke."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Carter rolled her eyes as she threw a pebble into the lake in front of her.

"Are you kidding me?" Carter heard Ed laugh before it seemed as if he was shushing someone. She heard a giggle in the background and narrowed her eyes. "How _did _you get those pictures, Ed?"

"Well, apparently Brooke's friend has a thing for tall men." He said with a big yawn. Carter shook her head as she heard another giggle in the background. She assumed the girl was there with Ed. "She says she likes big feet too. Not sure what she means by that."

"Oh! Gross, Ed. A little too much information."

"I don't get it." He said with genuine confusion. Carter sighed and opted to not explain at the moment. She tapped the wood under her hands from the deck she sat on.

"Anyway, do you think you can bring them early enough?"

"Define early enough." He asked with another yawn.

"Before Rosie wakes up."

"She sleeps like my grandma. She's up by seven." Ed said with a groan as Carter laughed.

"Please."

"I hate you." He said flatly.

"No you don't." She said with a grin.

"I'll be there."

"Perfect. Do you think you can get Brooke's friend to keep her occupied this weekend?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll give it a shot. To be honest I don't think you'll have to worry about Brooke if Rosie sees those pictures tomorrow." Carter nodded.

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"Good." Ed yawned with a smile happy to know he could finally go to sleep.

"Ed?" He frowned when his wishes were delayed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she's going to break up with me, never speak to me again and I'll end up alone and lonely without her?"

"Of course not. You guys are like meant to be together and whatnot." Carter smiled as she took Ed's lack of coherence as his way of admitting defeat to his sleepiness. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright." He closed his eyes contentedly.

"Bye."

"Hey, Ed."

"Damn it. Yeah?" He said in a whiny voice as usual.

"Just… thanks for everything. Love you and all that good stuff." He chuckled sleepily.

"Same here loser."

-X-

Rosie had sat by the window seat little over ten minutes as she watched her girlfriend sit by the lake. She wondered who she needed to talk to at three in the morning and why she felt the need to do so outside, but she was being patient with Carter so she decided to stay inside and wait for her. Rosie smiled when she saw Carter remove her red hat from her head and tossed it in the air playfully several times after she'd finished speaking on the phone. She bit her lip when she saw her muscles flex under her white tank top and the way the moon shined on her dark hair. She was lost in her own world as she admired her girlfriend until she saw Carter stand and head back towards the house.

Rosie hopped off the window seat and jumped on her bed quickly facing the door. She closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping. Carter locked the door behind her and walked to Rosie's bed to join her. She lay on her back as she watched her girlfriend.

"You're breathtaking princess." Rosie blinked her eyes open and smiled as Carter caressed her cheek softly. She was glad Carter had spoken to her and gone back to being warm and attentive.

"Where were you love?" Rosie asked softly as she kissed Carter's palm.

"I was on the phone with Ed." Carter said truthfully.

"Ed?" Rosie asked. She didn't want to admit that she was jealous, but she was. She wanted to know why Carter seemed to trust Ed more than her. "It's so late. Couldn't you speak with me?"

"I'm sorry. We were talking about what happened at Donny's party." Carter said apologetically.

"Oh." Rosie knew that meant she couldn't know just yet.

"I promise I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm just waiting on something."

"Tell me now." Rosie said while moving closer to Carter. Her hand toyed with the hem of Carter's tank top. "Please." She whispered. Carter's breathing quickened as Rosie's fingers trailed against her stomach.

"I can't just yet." She replied as she adjusted herself. Rosie nodded when she felt Carter's lips firmly planted on her own. She sighed when she felt those same soft lips kiss their way down to her neck and collarbone. They'd only ever gotten as far as some heavy kissing and Rosie licked her lips with anticipation as Carter bit her neck softly. "Tomorrow?" Rosie nodded frantically, she couldn't think about anything but Carter's hands softly massaging her naked thighs.

Carter moved back to Rosie's mouth and kissed her deeply, their tongues playfully meeting in soft and teasing strokes. She grinned because Rosie's nightgown gave her access to so much skin. She pulled back slightly to open Rosie's legs slowly. Rosie gasped as her wet panties became visible to Carter. Carter bit her lip and positioned herself between Rosie's legs.

"You're so soft." Carter whispered in awe as her hands continued to explore Rosie's legs. She placed her hand flat against a hot thigh and trailed downwards to grab Rosie's ass. Rosie moaned deep in her throat as she felt an ample amount of wetness from her center. She gripped the bed sheets to keep herself from spontaneously combusting as Carter's hand hungrily sought out more skin to claim as her own. Carter panted softly as her hand slipped underneath Rosie's panties to hold on her ass with more purpose.

"_Por favor_." Rosie moaned breathily. Carter raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Please what?" Rosie growled and removed the girl's hat. She placed a possessive hand in Carter hair to pull her into another kiss. Rosie remembered their first kiss and longed to feel the same delicious friction she'd felt that time. She wrapped her legs around Carter's waist and rocked forward slowly. "_Shit._"

"I…" Rosie panted as Carter returned each rock of her hips with a slow grind of her own. She didn't know how things had gotten so heated as quickly as they did, but she couldn't care less. She'd wanted Carter to make love to her, _fuck _her for so long. The bed sheets Rosie held onto weren't enough for the girl, she need something to ground her and keep her from fainting because of the pleasure she felt when Carter's left hand crept under her shirt and towards her breast. Rosie moaned as her hands returned to Carter's hair.

Carter grinned teasingly until Rosie couldn't take the teasing anymore. Rosie placed a warm hand on Carter's chest as she pushed her back in bed. Carter watched with admiration as Rosie pulled her nightgown over her head. Her eyes traveled across the expanse of silky skin in front of her; from her hardened nipples, to the dip and curve of her hips. She watched entranced as the beautiful girl kneeled in front of her. It was her first time seeing her girlfriend so exposed and she wasn't quite sure she could restrain herself and not take her then and there.

"Carter." Carter's hooded eyes fought to remain open as her fingers descended into her black shorts and she was met with how wet her pussy was. Rosie moaned at the sight and pinched her nipples, her eyes never leaving the motion of Carter's hand beneath her shorts. Carter bit her lip as she rubbed her clit slowly and built herself up. Rosie had reached the point where she couldn't take it anymore. She stretched out on top of Carter and raised her tank top. They both moaned when Rosie's lips kissed, nipped and suck on the skin of her toned abs. "I can't believe we're finally doing this." Carter blinked when she'd heard those words; she promised herself she wouldn't take that next step with the girl until she was honest about Donny's party.

"I love you." Carter whispered as she stopped her motions with her hand. Rosie's wide eyed expression turned into a happy one as she kissed the girl tenderly.

"I love you."

"That's why I think we should stop." Rosie's smile turned into a frown as she sat up shyly. She covered her bare chest with her arms and waited for an explanation.

"What's wrong? Why won't you make love to me, Carter Mason?" Carter swooned because she loved the way Rosie said her full name, but she worried Rosie was reaching a breaking point with her patience. "Do you not want to?"

"Of course I do!" She said loudly as she sat up. "Of course I do." She repeated more softly as she rubbed Rosie's arms slowly.

"Then why won't you." Rosie asked sadly. She felt so silly.

"I just want it to be perfect. I don't think it's fair if we did that and you didn't know about Donny's party."

"Did you cheat on me?" Rosie asked seriously. Carter's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"No, I promise you I didn't." She assured. "I just don't know what your reaction will be and if you'll still want to be with me. So, I think we should wait." Rosie sighed defeated as she crawled backwards and pulled the blanket over her half naked body. Carter noticed the girl reaching for her discarded nightgown and smiled.

"Okay." Rosie said with a frown.

"You know what we can do, Princess?" Rosie pouted and shrugged. Carter reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over head. Rosie watched wide eyed as her shorts were gone soon after. "We can sleepito nakedito." Carter said in an attempt to speak Spanish. Rosie giggled softly and nodded at the idea. Carter smiled and crawled back in bed.

"That was terrible." Rosie teased. She was still sad that things were halted, but she knew Carter wanted their first time to be special and not tainted with whatever she was holding back.

"I do what I can." She leaned forward and placed small kisses all around Rosie's face. "You're so beautiful Rosie."

"You are." She replied with a blush.

"Thank you for being so patient with me." Carter whispered as she placed their foreheads together. Rosie nodded and rubbed their noses slowly. Carter sighed gratefully and closed her eyes to try and sleep.


	10. Author's Note

Hey everyone,

Sorry if you were expecting an update instead of a rant. I was just curious and seeking feedback about something. I've been receiving so many requests to upload the Selena/Dallas story that I wrote and I know I said I would do so when I was close to done with Spanish lessons, but I wanted to know if you guys would want me to post both stories at once. OR would you guys prefer I upload the sequel to Take You There. I ask because I don't want to focus on more than two fics at once. So, let me know how you feel about that in either a review or PM; whatever gets the most requests will be uploaded later on tonight/morning. Thanks for your time.


End file.
